


｛天体科｝马里斯比利的羊毛毡编发不是凭空出现的。

by ssseeet



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet
Summary: 如标题，从这句话延伸出来的补魔。所罗门X所长彻底的补魔关系
Relationships: 所罗门/马里斯比利
Kudos: 13





	｛天体科｝马里斯比利的羊毛毡编发不是凭空出现的。

要说这种单边的编发不是马里斯比利家传的发型。  
他家传的发型是亲生女儿奥尔加玛丽的退化版  
他在圣杯战争中一次又一次地询问所罗门：“你的愿望是什么？”有被圣杯烦到的所罗门回答：“让我的御主梳我的发型。”  
一心只有钱的马里斯比利认为时钟塔也能因他的愿望改变心意，但所罗门却对钱兴致缺缺，毕竟他觉得披发又帅又便利，并且对所罗门的同款发型没有兴致。既然他对一个微不足道的发型有这么高的要求，那么满足这个无欲无求的从者是他作为御主应该做的事。  
可惜所罗门并非真正的无欲无求，而是对羊毛毡编发的好jb奇怪的xp。  
传统魔术师马里斯比利只在这一件事上吃了亏。可以说如果不是这个编发，他没有看到所罗门另一面的福气。  
尽管他根本不想要这份福气。  
至于所罗门，根本只是为了搪塞御主诚恳的提问，他对这种编发也根本没有奇怪的xp。完全是因为马里斯比利这个善于推己及人的大学者满足了他的“愿望”，他才忽然发现，这个在自己归于尘土后发展数千年的世界的阳光是如此明媚，空气是如此清新，花香是如此馥郁，人类是如此可爱，老子xp是如此jb奇怪。  
这个jbxp的开端让马里斯比利极其尴尬。他带着自己保持实体化的从者去往某寺和某位御主商谈合作的相关事宜，事实是虽然所罗门王自傲清高，但相当欣赏马里斯比利这个言出必践的优秀人才，即使看不上其他的魔术师，对御主的决定也没有什么异议，甚至很配合。  
他原本只是出于震慑的目的站在马里斯比利身后，一边看着阴沉的某寺门一边享受照在身上的阳光，同时懒散地听御主用从无数ted演讲中总结出的话术技巧劝诱对方。忽然他低头看到马里斯比利的银发乖巧地搭在肩膀上，垂落到胸前，发尾扫到马里斯比利别的家徽胸针。马里斯比利是个各方面都很优秀的男人，不过正因为他各方面都很优秀，所以从没尽到父亲的职责，给年幼的女儿扎一个小辫子。他自己编的辫子惨不忍睹，所罗门简直要怀疑马里斯比利是不是真心要帮他实现愿望。  
于是他十分ky地抱住马里斯比利的脖子，当着贵客的面解开他的发辫，捋顺并重新编起来。他当然知道这么做过于胡闹，但觉醒了不知道什么jbxp的所罗门就是想知道这位即使被他撞见自慰也能从容应对的优雅绅士会对这种情况做出什么样的反应。  
如他所想从那一刻开始马里斯比利就不知道自己在说些什么了，尽管最后的结果是好的，双方达成了友好的互不侵犯和同盟条约。马里斯比利认为没有达到预想的效果，他们毫无疑问被对方小看了，百分之百的责任在于所罗门。  
如果那天回到大本营之后所罗门没有抓着马里斯比利的头发好好伺候他直到他躺在从者怀里一觉睡到所有烦恼都不见，说不定马里斯比利宅的晚会能开到凌晨。  
只不过比起不开会，马里斯比利还是觉得开会相对要更好一点。  
除此之外他还认为所罗门不应该将大量的注意力放到那团没有任何魔力的毛发上，那对补魔没有任何帮助还会让效率低下。不过他不否认那令他舒服而且毫无防备的补魔就源自于此。  
愉悦的所罗门王却是将这一行为当做做爱。  
某已经化成灰的神父表示疑惑，难道东木这个地方的风水容易激发王属性从者的愉悦特性吗？  
所罗门王觉得很棒。他从马里斯比利的发尾吻到发旋，并顺手解开御主的西服纽扣。整个过程中马里斯比利都带着温文尔雅的微笑任由他动作，连犯罪者本人都开始想到底要不要出言提醒。如果所罗门要求的话那么补魔是一定会被提供的，正是由于这一点他才做出了“先做了看看再说”的选择。  
西服对马里斯比利来说当然是不怎么需要戒备的东西，尽管这会影响绅士风度。所罗门那张毫无表情的脸和他淡然的金眸也是很好的障眼法。当所罗门吻到他头顶并忽然拉开距离时他以为这个突如其来还毫无意义的亲密行动要结束了呢。但是所罗门毫无征兆地抱住他的腰，并咬住他的嘴，还把舌头伸进他嘴里。马里斯比利原本想推开从者，但魔力毫不停滞地流向从者体内。  
哦，补魔啊。他紧急叫停了身体的条件反射，顺从地等待这个吻的结束。他以为和之前一样所罗门只是需要一点魔力来让自己维持万全状态，毕竟今天除了耍嘴皮子没有发生其他事情。其实不然，马里斯比利今天换了个发型。  
所罗门抱着马里斯比利的腰，推着他向卧房挪动。同时他娴熟地进行这一由法国热恋的情侣发扬的吻法，并引导魔力向自己体内流动。马里斯比利只表现出了一刹那的拒绝，那之后眼里便溢出了温柔的笑意。这笑容是有八九不是出于真心而是因为所罗门的吻让他不太清醒，马里斯比利显然没发现他心里这些小九九。白发青年的身材正如这个逐渐退化的世界一样纤细，肋骨上面只有一层薄薄的皮肉。千里眼ex的从者十分浪费地看几分钟后将要发生的事，打心底里认为平胸和肋骨真tm绝配。  
于是所罗门一手拦住御主的腰让他两脚离地，一手伸上去隔着衬衣摩擦御主的乳头。马里斯比利已经被他吻得有点神魂颠倒，也不能对他这一行为无动于衷。马里斯比利直觉事情正朝着他没预料过的方向发展，因为他认真查过所罗门的生平并且判断这个时期的明君所罗门王对性事并不热衷。但是所罗门确实，所罗门结束了连绵不断的亲吻，并沿着御主的脖子往下舔过去。他在喉结和锁骨都稍作停留，然后隔着一层布料去咬马里斯比利那没有被他逗弄的那边乳头。马里斯比利被他托起来，揽着腰的那只手如今已经伸进裤子里抬着臀部，中指还好死不死地放在臀缝里，在他后面的穴口按摩。如果不是还有一层内裤挡着，马里斯比利真的怀疑他马上就要插进去。除去这些，所罗门还神不知鬼不觉地从议事厅转移到了他自己的卧房。  
顺手关上了门。  
马里斯比利认为这家伙抱人的手法极其糟糕，他总觉得自己马上就要从所罗门手里滑落，于是蜷起双腿夹住所罗门的腰。被从者反复舔弄的乳头早已挺立，说不定比胯下那根阴茎还要硬。裤子束缚了它，充血膨胀的阴茎被从者的小腹压迫，布料的摩擦给他带来微妙的快感。天知道马里斯比利有多想赶紧让所罗门停止，至少不要在衬衫外面摸乳头，顺便好歹照顾一下下面。可惜一旦他有任何想要开口的征兆，都会被突然的刺激扼杀，转而发出呼呼声。  
所罗门总算是解开领口的几颗扣子，被津液润湿的衣料终于被扒开，还是粘在身侧。所罗门的手才离开哪里，马里斯比利就开始扭动着身体想要夺回那种刺激，他抱住所罗门的头把他按在自己胸前，并自己拨弄所罗门没照顾到的一边。所罗门从他手臂里绕出来，空闲的手从马里斯比利背后插上去，按着青年的脑袋吻了吻他的唇。马里斯比利看上去有点迷茫，也停止了动作。他们俩之间头一次出现了空隙，马里斯比利抓住这瞬间夺回了理智并问道：“你在干什么？”  
“补魔。”  
天哪！世界上再没有比这更扯淡的话了！马里斯比利学习魔术多年，继承了历史悠久且优秀的魔术刻印，从来没见过和魔力无关的补魔行为。在所罗门的吻还没有结束的时候，魔力就不再在他们之间流动了。马里斯比利对陪从者做爱根本没有任何兴趣，他想既然所罗门已经不需要摩力了，那就应该结束这个事儿把他放下并让他自己解决剩下的事情，而不是把他放到自己实体化时睡觉的床上还解了他的皮带。  
所罗门将马里斯比利挺立的阴茎掏出来，粉嫩的前端已经渗出一点液体，他握住这根饱满的肉棒，上下撸动，并用拇指反复摩擦铃口。马里斯比利只觉得浑身酥麻，跟自己摸的时候完全不一样。所罗门巧妙地套弄他的阴茎，偶尔落下去掂弄囊袋。马里斯比利不停喘气，从者却还一脸淡然地看着那处，认真地仿佛在研究男性的生殖器官到底是怎样运作的。  
这副无口模样偏偏戳中马里斯比利。他在所罗门手里射精，所罗门早有准备，将所有精液用手掌接住，自囊袋淋下去，食指带着白浊滑到马里斯比利的臀穴，另一手顺势将马里斯比利的西裤脱到脚踝。能如此顺利当然多亏了马里斯比利的配合，马里斯比利双臂压在床上将屁股抬起来，再落下的时候所罗门的手迎上来，手指顺势挤进那紧致的后穴。  
马里斯比利惊呼一声。所罗门对他这种惊讶的表情很是受用，精液充当润滑，手指便在那里进出起来。他抬眼看了看马里斯比利的眼睛，御主没有表现出不满情绪，比起认命更像是享受。所罗门俯下身，含住马里斯比利有点委顿的性器，一点一点吞入口中。马里斯比利猛抽一口冷气，心跳突然加速，后穴在被持续抚慰，一根之后增加到两根，所罗门的手指在他体内交叉搅动，甬道不断抽搐，并开始分泌液体，前端被含在温润的口腔里，所罗门的舌头比他的双手更为巧妙，舌尖挑开顶部的包皮，随着吞吐的节奏上下，刚射过的阴茎再次挺立起来。  
已经有一个幼女的不称职父亲马里斯比利不明白为什么会表现得如此激动。数年前导致奥尔加玛丽诞生的那场性事和此刻不尽相同，却被他当做例行公事一般完成。所罗门已经将他的整根阴茎全部吞进口中，前端卡在狭窄的喉口，由于从者的呼吸和吞咽律动。所罗门抬眼看他，对上那双冷漠的金色瞳孔的那一刻，马里斯比利压住呼吸。  
“吐出来，要射了。”他好心地提醒所罗门，尽管忍耐地十分费力。马里斯比利有种怪异的情结，无论如何也不想看到所罗门含着他精液的样子。所罗门却不这么认为。他在有一会没有增加之后又往马里斯比利的后庭填进去第四根手指，向更深处探，忽然压在某处软肉上，同时激烈地吞吐起御主的性器。马里斯比利仿佛被电击了一般，发出一声带着呜咽的呻吟，在他口中释放了。  
所罗门这才慢慢地吐出阴茎，手指也尽数从后庭抽出。那张粉嫩的小口吸着他的手指，连马里斯比利都忍不住往他怀里挪了一点。精液从所罗门口中漏出来，顺着阴茎留下。所罗门没有挽留它，反倒是用舌头将它们从口中清理出去，他看了一眼马里斯比利，后者闭着眼睛靠在枕头上，口中不断发出喘声。他笑了，马里斯比利没有看到这一幕，在日后数次性爱中所罗门也将这一福利补全了，他起身压过去，吻马里斯比利的嘴。青年睁开眼睛，主动探进他口腔将残留的精液吮吸干净，这副模样与他平时清心寡欲的教导主任风格全然不同。  
这下基本上准备完毕，所罗门打了个响指让身上繁复的衣物灵化消失，袒露出自己结实的身躯。他的肌肉比起马里斯比利这个现代机器伺候下的瘦长青年更为饱满，同样的单侧编发垂到胸口。马里斯比利在那圆润的乳头上停留了一小会，向下看去。所罗门胯下的阴茎仍没有完全勃起，这让马里斯比利猜想他可能对这场性事并不乐在其中。只是所罗门很快便让他改变了这个想法，从者握住他的手臂将他拉起来，按住他的头让他趴下去，冷静地请求马里斯比利为他口交。男性的味道十分刺鼻，所罗门的动作过于突兀，马里斯比利撑着床才没让自己直接趴在阴毛里。  
他为难地皱起眉，所罗门从上面看着银发青年僵卧不动，浅叹口气打算将马里斯比利扶起来，却见马里斯比利轻轻握住他的性器，凑过去含在口中。马里斯比利只含了一点点，学着所罗门的样子用舌尖舔弄顶端。口中的性器马上挺立膨大，从马里斯比利口中跳出去。他又凑上去，想这次含进去稍微多一点也许能做到，却被所罗门拉起来推倒。  
“不要了吗？”马里斯比利仓促间只抓住所罗门的发辫，从者顺从地压过来，他在从者耳边轻声问道，原本就清润的银色此刻更是柔软。所罗门亲吻他的嘴唇，以此表示拒绝，并再次探手拨弄他湿润的后穴，马里斯比利忍不住挺起腰。所罗门欺压上来，分开他的双腿，将两人的勃起挤压在一起摩擦。身下青年不断发出难耐的呼声，两只手攀上所罗门的脊背。  
阴茎的厮磨让马里斯比利的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他享受所罗门的触碰，同时忍耐着想要第三次射精的欲望。所罗门埋头在他耳边，时不时地喘息，热气喷在马里斯比利耳廓里，搔得整个大脑都有点飘飘然。所罗门对他的变化总是很敏感，凑过来舔他的耳垂，马里斯比利发出舒服的哼哼声，在他身下扭着腰。忽然所罗门抬起下体，冷空气从两人穿过，他的手指也从马里斯比利穴口里抽出来，带出一摊黏液。马里斯比利明显抽搐了一下，摆动双腿跨上所罗门的腰，吊在那上也不是下也不是。青年灰绿的眼睛里充满了水雾，呜咽着请求他提供刺激。原本射精的欲望也更强烈了，却想射射不出来。  
所罗门再次亲吻马里斯比利，伸手握住他的阴茎，按压前端的小口，御主的性器在他手里微微颤抖，好像一个胆小羞涩的孩子。他拍拍马里斯比利的臀部，将自己粗大的阴茎导进入御主的后穴，魔术回路不可避免地再次接通了。随着所罗门的一寸寸深入，马里斯比利感到滚烫的巨物塞满了自己的身体，仿佛要把后庭撑爆。马里斯比利又开始畏缩，扭着腰想要从所罗门的摧残下逃脱，可这个动作只是让阴茎更加剧烈地摩擦内壁的软肉，后庭的软肉绞着所罗门的性器，阻碍它的深入又被狠狠撞开。  
所罗门抓住马里斯比利的腰猛烈撞击，一口气将整根阴茎全部送进去，马里斯比利发出呜呜的声音，跨在他腰上的两条腿绞起来，后庭猛收缩，夹得他两腿一软。内壁又热又湿润，还松软滚烫，所罗门抱着马里斯比利靠到床铺上，稍稍停留了一下。马里斯比利却摇动起来，企图将阴茎抽出体外。银发青年边小声哀叫着边扭动腰部后退，他每后退一点，所罗门便重重地撞过去，性器在后穴反复抽送，每次都将内壁重新梨上一遍。所罗门分明早就探清了马里斯比利的g点所在，却总是故意避开那块软肉，粗糙的前端时不时擦过深处那里，勾起一股子邪火。  
马里斯比利被他撩得发疯，跟着撞击频率焦躁地摆头，他将脸埋进所罗门的蓬松的白发中，咬着所罗门的辫子不让自己叫出来。所罗门被他扯的头疼，下身的欲望索取得更是厉害，说到底真的进来之前千里眼ex也不知道这里头会是这么刺激。他更加猛烈地抽送起来，不加克制地顶到最深处，阴茎重重地捅着甬道深处那块软肉，怀里的御主松开他的辫子，发出色情的尖叫。马里斯比利夹紧所罗门，一直被压迫的阴茎突然释放，一股白浊喷射出来，粘在所罗门腹肌上，马里斯比利放开所罗门的脖子。  
所罗门王停下了，挺立起上身看着面前的银发青年，马里斯比利眉眼稍弯似是有点放松，毕竟他可是爽了好几次，后穴的饱胀也已经有些适应，到这档口要把那东西夺走想必更会招致不满。善解人意的所罗门就这么做了，他从马里斯比利体内抽出阴茎，腔内分泌的黏液也跟着淋满床单。马里斯比利急忙睁开眼睛，伸手去抓所罗门，从者却往后退，充血发红的阴茎上挂着白液，在胯下晃悠。  
“你要怎么办呢，master。”所罗门压低嗓音道，将最后那句呼唤咬得很是妙曼。马里斯比利看着所罗门的性器，却想起自己过去的人生中寥寥数几的性事。所罗门的眼神让他想起曾有过的某个极具攻击性的情妇，尽管他们没能维持多久的关系。他舔舔干涸的嘴，翻身趴到床上将臀部高高抬起，一手抓过所罗门的枕头埋在脸下，一手伸到后面去摆弄自己的后穴。进来吧进来吧，他低声咕哝着，修长纤细的手指在穴口进进出出，水声咕噜咕噜，却没一点快感。只是胯下又硬起来，马里斯比利快哭了。  
所罗门抓住他的两瓣屁股，他手指还在里面，那粗大的性器便捅了进来，马里斯比利忍不住弓起腰，嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟。所罗门的手又一次抓住他的肋骨，抱着青年纤细的身体猛烈地抽送起来。后入的感觉和先前完全不同，性器变着角度变着方法刺激他的g点，将他冲得几乎失去理智，只有抓着枕头任由所罗门动他。  
所罗门再一次挺进马里斯比利的深处，里面好像是又打开了什么新天地，一股奇妙的快感直冲云霄，他抓住马里斯比利的腰，射进他身体里面，精液填满内腔，随着他抽出阴茎，顺着马里斯比利的臀缝流过大腿。马里斯比利只觉得不妙，却没有余力呵斥这个自作主张的从者，所罗门又进去了，精液被挤得四处喷溅。一只手伸过来，抓住马里斯比利盖在脸上已经有些发冷的胳膊，所罗门炙热的胸膛贴到他背上，随后双唇压过来。御主哆哆嗦嗦地凑过来亲吻从者，很没底线地原谅了所罗门胡闹的行径。所罗门显然还在身后动作，马里斯比利倒已经不想再理解接下来还要发生什么了。  
所罗门将他翻来倒去操了个爽，马里斯比利迷乱间数次向他求饶又引诱他，一直到银发青年连一根手指也动不了，所罗门才离开他的身体在他大腿上蹭了蹭，最后一次射出精液。他后知后觉的反思自己做得有点过火，不仅榨干了马里斯比利的精液，还榨干了御主的魔力。他俩的精液混在一起，撒得满床都是，马里斯比利的后庭说不定更多，所罗门按压他的小腹，白液便从红肿的小口里流出来。那里的软肉还在抽搐，所罗门有一点重新擦枪上阵的想法。  
所罗门用他的七十二魔神柱发誓，真的只有亿点。当然无上智慧的所罗门王没有屈从于人类最原初的欲望，而是把虽然还没有睡过去但是已经神志不清的马里斯比利抱去清洗。否则马里斯比利可能会变成有记载的第一个被从者干死的御主，或者他所罗门变成第一个因为沉湎声色而打输了圣杯战争的从者。实际上就算他收了手马里斯比利也没办法正常地进行第二天预定的活动了，由于难以忍受的腰腿疼，总是守约且称职的马里斯比利推掉了和某位御主的约谈，无奈地在临时工坊指挥尊贵的所罗门王将被褥拿出来晒洗。  
实际上主要是屁股的疼痛不仅难以忍受还异常羞耻，否则马里斯比利就是坐轮椅也会去推进自己的计划。  
银发青年今天的编发精致整齐，和从者的单边编发一样垂在胸前，刚好落在白西装上别着家徽的地方。实际上，所罗门看着他的发尾时注意到的并不是家徽，而是昨天晚上那颗乳头像缩小的樱桃一样甜美诱人，上面还有他的牙印。这也是他明明一夜没睡却要一大早去给马里斯比利买乳贴的原因。  
唯一值得欣慰的是今天的发型是所罗门亲手编的，一股子所罗门味。马里斯比利的神情一如既往的悠闲宁静，雾一般的晨光中像极了静物画派的巅峰大作，所罗门甚至怀疑昨天的性爱是千里眼看到的遥远梦境。只是每次马里斯比利想动一动身子的时候都会露出难以描述的可爱神情，才让他坐实了他们的爱情。  
这段关系大抵维持到马里斯比利发迹所罗门实现愿望。英灵化成罗马尼•阿其曼留存在世间，那个瞬间不仅是罗马尼就连马里斯比利也看到了盖提亚的诞生，这意味着所罗门王永远不可能再回到他身边了。罗马尼作为所罗门的代替品虽然也很讨喜但连最起码的职责也尽不到，更何况他不是单侧编发，马里斯比利就只和他保持正常的朋友关系。  
过去的事情总归没什么纪念的必要，接盘所罗门撂下的烂摊子才是他正经该做的事。  
马里斯比利此后一直留着单边编发，一股子所罗门味。


End file.
